Dawn Read Spier
Name; Dawn Read Spier Age 158 looks 16 Hair: Golden-yellow Eye Color: Golden-black Style of outfit: Laid back but casual but Eco-friendly Diet: Animals Family: Ambassador and Lady Skra and Lady T'Zara Siblings Mary Anne Spier Sammy Spier Adopted siblings Coven The Phoenix coven Mate: Luke Alan Mathews Child: T'Vel Coven members: her grown to her new members bitten were the both friends of Edward and Bella Cullen chosen after their deaths as Shimnas were possessed Demons with Supernatural powers or gifts to keep them alive preferred the same clothes and shoes after their own murders as she called it a loss of life were unable to get sick or got older become elderly were with Sailor powers ' HISTORY: '''on The planet Earth twin daughters were born in Forks grew up and mated with the both friends then one fateful day '''C'ars screeched then were hit with the Mated vulcans with the Mated friends the Cullens were a famous coven granted a Law and they Bit the Vulcans with the Both Friends Transferred the Heavy doses to their own Children who Came from a strange planet and world known as the planet Vulcan but the Venom had a side-affect to their own blood and a strangest Power source from themselves and then all the sudden their children were hatched from their own chests flatten by itself then the young Vampres were up and smelt Prey and fled with their own children with the Vulcans as well then they all killed their prey in the park and declared themselves as the Phoenix coven they were now Vegetarians they wore the same Cosplay robes from Vampire Princess Miyu the young Vampire was a royal Vampire who played her flute well wore no shoes and at all held by a blood red ribbon both on her feet chosen to be The Guardian of the Dark of the Shimna they were possessed Demons wore her short Japanese robes with her Huge bow sensed but smelt by her enhnanced senses began to use her powers of the Dark roared in her blood created a most powerful Telekinesis Astral shield as a 'F'lame onto her own hand the owner had a sad but sorrowful life acted like Miyu her Golden eyes were haunted but sad the Pack sighted a striking Vampire female stood at 4.11 inches tall weighted only 100 pounds was not quite 'H'uman but a Vulcan woman in her teenage body oh my god she is a Vampire she is chosen to be a Guardian of the Dark is a Royal Vampire is a Vampire Guardian of the night who seeks people led hurtful lives and she grants eternal lives to be their loved ones by taking their Souls WHAT?! Their minds will be saved from their mortal families it was Jared was a fan of Vampire Prince Miyu Sis what you did preformed a Mind-meld the owner's mind is saved from death take this ball and in a tree of reincarnation to be reborn yes then as she sighted the Pack she took one long look then began to walk away then used her vampric powers She Vanished via her powers of a Vampire into the Woods who placed the ball of his own soul to be guarded who was now 158 years old trapped at 16 years old never got older but was eternally young as a young woman nice outfit Dawn Read Spier you are a Royal vampire with the blood of the Ancients yes thanks it came from my Anime TV Series i made and sewn from cloth from home we live in a manor shaped like a Japanese warlord's castle oh no! you are a Shimna a possessed demon with powers it have awakened too soon and made you a Guardian of the Dark you are a royal Vampire with royal Vampire blood two people were frozen in their ages Momma MIA! it was Commander Strom Sir! we are Vampires bitten but we died of the bites with the crew who are inside A-Hem! you are with other Women Excuse me they added more members and their own children aged the other children remain 7 years old of age then Night fell but suddenly they Fell outside of their own bodies with the other Covens as well it was Poisoned and toxic with the Shifters with their own women with children as well then Morning arrived their own bodies vanished to Italy in the city known as Volterra where a coven ruled held law the bodies were in the palace then Caius sensed smething strange but his mind in a thought and sighted a Royal vampire who was busy then a Pop from the bodies were as very much more and tri-ten thousands or wholly and more Carnivorous and hungry vampires stole the looks of the Deceased and violently broken their own necks off and their blood were gone in Seconds they were now their new members all of them Turned but changed all the humans into Vampires all of the Humans were Bitten and changed in a Second became members of the Volturi then it happened after they woke up and they sensed Forks was a changed place the families were dead after their deaths Dawn yes my mother had me in the womb drank human blood and all of it what Am I You are a hybrid of two worlds you can't age I Do is exchanged for our rebirth look in the mirror my eyes they were Red yes by the Venom transferance you share my blood royal vampire of the Dark you will hunt Shimna Mother Father I Am a Vampire princess of the night I Must hunt Shimna to the darkness her blood is awakening you forcing you to hunt as a Guardian we are Guardians so us as well to Hunt Stray Shimna to the darkness forever sis meet Tigger oh my you look like Yui yes hoo boy girls it's her blood and venom as one and whole over here Pack you have exchanged your lives and we forged a Alliance as a unified race yes oh Momma! it's their daughter Hello men I Have a blood bonded it's Jake Black he will hunt Stray Shimna it is a possessed demon in Japanese oh my god her eyes are Red yes it's working it is making her twice as strong they were 'M'uscled and well-built for their strength were tri-doubled where's Leah here nice robes you are more fastest sorry talked to the elders and we and the covens made it law but it had anew creation a full-time but real but True link to the Treaty It's Law now from Chief Charile Swan and the police force we make the Rules around here hoo boy Sis talk about running sorry we are Werewolves we are more Huge and the blood were exchanged to them it's toxic now then their new mission take down one spy at a time and were unstoppable and were lethal and dangerous were now a Team unified to protect and guard the humans from the Volturi their battle had begun here and it had started here as time went by they begun to train as very too harder than normal and all the sudden The daughter showed her true powers her hand burst out sakura flowers of flames and she Trained very hard in her outfit and learned to Attack with a force she Screamed: BAJOR DEATHLY SAKURA FLOWERS OF FLAMES! BLAZE! Sounds of her flower petals were flaming the weeds from the garden Thanks you got that other gift from me oh my god she is in training yes men it evolving with them are now full Guardians and then finally Renesmee Cullen became a full Guardian of the Darkness was full-grown of 5.3 inches weighted a very healthiest 100 pounds was more leaner than normal was very too fit and was tronger 3 times only then suddenly sensed something chaned the 4 cities were one and the desendants of the old ones were their teenage children and they too were Breaking themselves apart and with their own families and across the planet as well and all the Sudden they were freed of their own Sorrows and worries pains and became Supernatural humans all Fled and left behind their aging families to the USA Border and hid there but their Shifters followed then then they Mated but twice again then twice Again to create more hybrids all of them were safe and guarded from the Volturi found out they Evolved against their will and stole their own bodies with the Aging parents as well were formally but properly killed with the the Shifters as well and Time rebegun again her battle with the Volturi had started here.